


Series of Surprises

by refusetoshine



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots based on surprises in David & Gillian's relationship over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Surprises & Serious Talks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> It's my first time posting here, hope you all enjoy my writing of D/G.  
> Please leave me a comment etc if you do or send me a message on tumblr at refusetoshine.tumblr  
> Enjoy!

Gillian had spent the day at a concert with Mitch and her kids, it had been a beautiful way to bring in her 47th birthday, however her day had been missing one thing. She had woken up to a flurry of text messages and missed calls from her family and friends, but upon fully opening her eyes she zoned into one specific text. “Happy Birthday baby, give me a call when you wake. Love you, miss you. – D.” Her heart smiled before she remembered that the reason he had to text her was because they were separated. She quickly typed her response, “Thank you xx Talk later, gotta get this show on the road.” Since then they had shared a few text messages here and there, but she had focused on spending time with Mitch and her kids. When the day had come to a close, her nanny Leah had taken her boys for ice cream so she could go home and have a warm soaking bath, Scully style.

Rubbing her eyes underneath her glasses, she stuck her temporary key into the lock of the apartment that had been rented out for her and her kids during filming. David had one down the hall, the one that he rarely used unless his kids were in town. Yawning into her hand she opened the door, immediately walking in and closing it behind her. Slumping against it as she opened her eyes, she immediately let out a gasp. She struggled to get her words out as she took in the image in front of her. The open planned living of the apartment was filled with dozens of vases filled with different coloured roses, lit candles spread across the room and the most important part, the man she loved standing in the middle of the lounge room, a huge smile on his face.

“Happy Birthday G-Woman.” David said, his words coming through his smiling lips as he referenced the wording of the tweet he had sent her earlier today when they were apart. Placing her stuff on the ground, she instantly walked around to him, her hand over her gaping mouth. “David... I have no words..” Gillian said as she reached him.

“You honestly thought I was going to miss your birthday?” David asked, grinning cheekily as he wrapped his arms around Gillian’s small waist, his hands clasping at her back as she continued to look around in awe.

“I mean… It’s ok. You had work in LA, its fine. But all of this? David you didn’t have to.” She said as she placed her hands on his forearms. Although she said it was ok, she wasn’t being 100 percent honest, finding out he wouldn’t be with her for her birthday had disappointed her a little. However she knew what the entertainment business was like so she understood completely even if she didn’t like it.

“I didn’t have to?” He shook his head, sometimes this woman had no idea how much she meant to him. “I think you underestimate me Gillian.” David said as he used his hands to push Gillian’s body into his, their chests now lightly touching as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck. Their eyes connecting as their heads began to move, Gillian leaning up a little, her heels giving her an advantage for once. “Happy Birthday.” David whispered once more as their lips met in a soft kiss, Gillian’s hands moving to David’s hair as hands gripped her lower back. They had only been apart a night, David leaving on Saturday morning after they had celebrated all of Friday night for David’s birthday but it had felt like a lifetime.

“Thank you, for coming home and for all of this. I feel very special.” Gillian said upon pulling away from David’s lips, knowing the kiss could migrate into something else if she didn’t stop it. “How did you even set this all up?” Gillian asked, moving out of David’s arms and holding up the closest vase, filled with yellow roses.

“Well a little birdy told me a certain set of children were getting ice cream and that you would be coming home alone, I was always coming home early but I decided instead of one dozen set of roses, that you should be coming home to 1% of what you deserve.” He was melting her heart with every word, 2015 Duchovny was the sweetest thing she had ever been around.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home? We could have booked a dinner or something?” Gillian asked, smelling the roses she was holding, smiling at the delicious scent.

“I think that would take the surprise out of it wouldn’t it?” David asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her neck, followed by one behind her ear. Gillian placed the vase down before turning in his arms.

“I was going to have a bath before the kids got home, would you care to join me?” Gillian asked, standing on her tip toes, placing a soft kiss on David’s lips.

“Do you even have to ask?” David asked before leaning down and grabbing Gillian’s thighs, lifting her and pulling her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Laughing as David jostled her in his arms as he walked down the hall. “David!” Gillian said laughing as she held on around David’s neck.

* * *

Gillian had never felt more loved than she did in this moment, leaning against David’s soapy chest as they lounged in the warm bath built to fit two. David’s hands running up and down her thighs, trailing soapy bubbles as he did so. His lips making soft delicate kisses up and down her neck and shoulders.

“You think Scully and Mulder ever celebrated like this?” Gillian asked, hearing David snicker at her question.

“I hope so for their sake.” David replied, Gillian giggling at his response. Turning quickly in his arms to place a soft kiss on his lips, turning back to her original position before David could even register she was gone again. His arms wrapping around her silky soft stomach, his fingers tickling her belly as he did so.

They sat in silence for another 20 minutes, the only sound heard that of their combined breaths. Their hands interlocked on Gillian’s stomach as she rested her head in the area between David’s neck and shoulder, his cheek resting lightly on her head as they enjoyed a moment they were rarely allowed.

“I don’t want to go back to a life where we aren’t in the same place.” Gillian said breaking the silence, holding her breath after she spoke, the exit of the words moving a huge weight off her shoulders.

“I know. To put it lightly, it fucking sucks. Even being apart from you last night was horrible.” He said placing a tender kiss on her temple before continuing. “I don’t want to go weeks without seeing you, let alone months.” David said quietly. They were like Mulder and Scully when it came to sharing their feelings, they were getting better, much better than they were back in the 90’s. But it was still hard for them to discuss such serious conversations, especially their relationship. Sighing, Gillian turned around in David’s arms, their legs entangling as she held herself up, straddling one of his legs, resting on her knees.

“Being here, with you, everyday… God David it’s been everything I have ever dreamt of. I don’t know how to go back to a life without you but I don’t see how we make this work.” Sighing again she continued. “I have a life in London and yours is here. Of course we’re going to be in the same place. I mean we have revival press and my play in New York. But is that what our relationship is going to be like for the rest of our lives? Just being together when we can?” Tears were filling in her eyes as she broached the one subject they rarely discussed, their future.

“I wanna be with you. That’s all I know. I want you in my life as much as I can have you.” David said, his hands running up and down Gillian’s back, comforting her.

“So we see each other every few months like the last few years? We meet when we’re in the same place? Go home to empty houses in different countries? Live on different time zones? Is that what our relationship is destined to be?” Gillian asked.

“You can’t leave London Gill, your life is there, your kids are there. My kids are here. We can’t ask either one of us to make the move because it’s not fair to our kids. It’s not fair to us.” He said, bringing up the main reason they had put off their relationship for years. “You know I would move to London in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for my kids.” He said honestly and she knew he was truthful which is what made it even harder.

“This fucking sucks.” Gillian said as a tear slipped down her cheek. The severity of the situation hitting them both as the filming of the 5th episode began, they were running on borrowed time and before they knew it, they would be on different continents. “I don’t want to go back to what we were but I don’t know what we’re supposed to do.” She said miserably, her face falling to David’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. “I don’t know how to sleep without you anymore.” Gillian said as her eyes let go of the flurry of tears she had been holding in.

“Shhh baby. Don’t cry. I promise you we’re going to work this out. I don’t want to be away from you anymore than you from me.” David whispered in Gillian’s ear, placing soothing kisses on her temple and forehead as she cried in his arms. “My darling please don’t cry.” He repeated. “No crying on your birthday.”

“What are we going to do?” Gillian asked, lifting her head, errant curls falling out of the bun she had thrown her hair into.

“We’re going to work out something that works for both of us and all the kids. We can strategize some different ideas, maybe we can do a few months here and a few months there.” He replied, brushing the tears off her cheeks and the curls out of her eyes.

“For the rest of our lives?”

“For as long as we have to, my kids are growing up, West already claims she doesn’t need me.” He said chuckling at the thought of his teenage daughter.

“And what? You’d move to London? David you hate the cold.”

“But I love you.” By god if her heart didn’t melt on the spot earlier when she walked in to the apartment, it surely did just then. “We don’t need to have a permanent 20 year plan right now. We just need a plan that works for us and our kids for now. We don’t have to stick with it forever, we just stick with it for as long as we need it.” He said, the mood changing from the gloominess it had been filled with before.

“You think we can really make this work?” Gillian asked, the tone of her voice being something that David hadn’t heard for a long time. Vulnerable Gillian was not something he was used to.

“I think when you love someone, you can make anything work.” David replied with a smile, Gillian’s mouth moving into one to match his. They would make this work, she just knew it.


	2. November Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian gets a surprise in November 2014. Part One.   
> Enjoy x

“I love you.” Fucking hell. That was not what Gillian was expecting to open her door to on a Friday night at 9pm. Thankfully she had her contacts in still otherwise she would have thought she was seeing double, but nope, standing right in front of her was the man she was least expecting to see.

“David. Fuck.” She was gobsmacked, her mouth wide open before it caught up with her brain. “You can’t just fly to London, turn up on my doorstep and say that. Come inside.” She said, what else was she supposed to do? Leave him outside?

“Gillian.” Likewise his brain was catching up with what had just fallen out of his mouth. David had flown for hours to see her, his heart pounding inside his chest, he hadn’t been expecting himself to spit out the three little words but seeing her in person for the first time in months, he just couldn’t help himself.

“Get off the doorstep, come in.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him inside her door, David dropping his bag as Gillian shut the door behind them. “What are you doing here?” She tried to hide the smile at seeing him, they hadn’t seen each other since before their birthdays and it was November now. Her kids were fast asleep, she had a rare weekend off and she had just opened her door at 9pm to the one and only David Duchovny.

“I couldn’t not come. The emailing, the texting, the phone calls, it’s not enough anymore Gill.” He ran a hand over his face, the traveling was hitting him, but it was worth it to see her smiling face in front of him.

“David.” Gillian ran a hand through her hair, wrapping her silk robe around her body tighter.

“Gillian.” He replied back to her, grins coming across their face before David reached out, wrapping his arms around her body pulling her into him. “I’ve missed you. That’s why I’m here.” One hand resting on her waist, the other holding her head to his chest, smelling the unique smell he had been smelling for 20 years.

“I’ve missed you too.” She replied, her words muffled through the jacket on his chest, her arms wrapping around his body. “You coulda called.” Gillian said giggling as David nestled his nose into her messy blonde hair before placing wet sloppy kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

“You woulda said no G-woman.” And they both knew that was the truth. Sharing a smile before Gillian pulled away, her hands running around his body before falling down to her side. Cocking her head to the side as she took in the man before her.

“Hi.” Gillian whispered, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Hi baby.” David replied in the same soft tone before moving his hands to her face, pulling her into him, their lips meeting halfway in a gentle kiss. The taste of each other one of familiarity as their mouths widened, the kiss deepening as the reacquainted themselves with each other. Knowing this could go one way very quickly, they softened it, their tongues lightly brushing as their lips parted gently. Their breaths entangling as their heads fell apart, David lightly kissing Gillian again before their eyes opened and met.

“You came to see me hey?” Her heart was swelling, they had been in constant contact since comic con last year, seeing each other as often as possible, but to have him here in the flesh in her hallway was something she hadn’t thought would happen so soon after the announcement of his impending divorce.

“I did, I couldn’t stay away.” David said as Gillian shook her head at his boyish smile before grabbing his hand and leading him through into the open planned living room and kitchen.

“What made you jump on a plane and come all the way here without telling me?” Gillian asked as they reached the kitchen, letting go of his hand as she signalled to the open bottle of red wine on her table before grabbing a glass of wine for him off the counter.

“You called me babe, the last time we talked on the phone, I was waiting for some type of sign that if I showed up unexpectedly that you wouldn’t have a panic attack.” David said as Gillian nodded to his words, passing him the poured glass of wine.

“I call you babe all the time David.” She said leaning against her counter, it was true, it was a name she had always put aside for him. They’d been together pretty regularly since 2013 but always when she was in the states, she hadn’t let him come to her place yet, well until now that was.

“You do but it was different, I don’t know, I just needed to see you.” He shrugged before continuing. “I saw I had two messages from you that I had missed whilst flying… looks like someone was missing me just as much.” Gillian rolled her eyes even though it was true, he always replied to her instantly and when he hadn’t today she was slightly miffed.

“You know I miss you.” Gillian said honestly, her spare hand fiddling with the bow of her nightgown. “I just… wasn’t expecting you.” They were working on honesty, it wasn’t the 90’s anymore, and they were trying to communicate how they felt as much as possible.

“I booked a hotel in case this was too much, I know you have the kids but I just had to see you. I fly back out Monday, if you don’t want to see me, I understand.” His words were sincere and by god if she didn’t fall more in love with him by the second.

“David.” She said softly, putting her wine glass down on the counter behind her, walking the few steps to reach him, putting her hands on each side of his waist. “Thank you for coming to see me.” She leant up and kissed him softly. “Too bad I don’t have a spare bedroom.” She smirked and raised her eyebrow before grabbing his hand. David immediately putting his wine glass down before following the path that the beautiful blonde was taking him on.

**To be continued……**


	3. November Surprises Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gillian gets a surprise visit in November 2014. Part Two.  
> Enjoy x

Gillian had showed David her room, a quick tour of her bedroom before she directed him to the bathroom, although he was beyond excited and happy to see her, the flying was catching up to him and he definitely needed to shower and get into bed. Although this didn’t mean tonight had been a total waste at all.

“This is my bedroom.” Gillian had said as she dropped David’s hand upon walking into the room, the night moon shining in onto her unmade bed, the silver framed photos of her kids on her bedside table shining as well.

“It’s exactly what I imagined, very you.” David said looking around, the room painted in pastel blue, a white makeup table and chair to the left of the door they had walked in. A huge reading chair was in the corner of the room and in typical Gillian fashion, there was clothes thrown over it and a few books scattered around the room, a mixture of open and unopened ones.

“Wait till you see my bedroom.” Her comment was how they had gotten to their current location.

David was currently standing in one of the most glamourous bathrooms he had ever seen, but all he could see right now was the naked blonde beauty in his arms. The water washing over them as they kissed, catching up on the time they had missed. Not to mention how deeply connected they had become after their chat earlier.

“You came to see me.” Gillian said more so to herself as they pulled apart. She couldn’t comprehend that the same man she had dated in the late 90’s was the same guy who was standing inside her shower right now. “It means so much to me that you’ve come to see me. So much.” She kissed his lips again softly.

“You’re welcome. I’m happy to be here in your little world. I know you’re always coming to the states and seeing me.” He said brushing her curls out of her eyes, one hand cupping her chin.

“But I have work there, it’s easier for us to meet in the states. I’ve never expected you to come over here David.” She was being honest, she didn’t expect him to fly over to her, and she never had.

“Exactly. I want to show you how serious I am about us Gillian.” He ran a hand down her wet soapy back, his hands gripping her lower back and hips, his fingers pressing lightly into her sides.

“I’m starting to see that.” Gillian said avoiding eye contact, they’d already had a heart to heart earlier, she wasn’t sure she was quite ready for another one.

“Gil, you know I’ve loved you for a long time.” He tapped her back, forcing her to look back at him, the honesty in his words showing through his eyes, a smile on his face as she bit her lip. Gillian knew he loved her but hearing it still made her stomach flip in the best way possible.

“I know and I love you too, you know that. And I know since Comic Con last year that we’ve started something special and I adore all the time we’ve spent together but I know that we’re not ready to….” She trailed off, not knowing what she wanted to say.

“Ready to what? Be together fully?” David asked, he didn’t want to push her but he wanted to make sure how strongly he felt.

“I don’t know, I don’t want us to commit to something and still only see each other a few times a year.” The worst thing that could happen was for them to commit to each other and then have to split up, Gillian wasn’t sure her heart could handle it.

“I know it’s hard, and the time difference and the different countries. I know we have completely different lives and there’s the kids, there’s the possibility of the revival next year but we can make this work.” She was silent after his confession, the water running over them as he took in her troubled expression, he could tell she was thinking deeply. “Babe?” He questioned once more.

“David, I love you. So much. This whole time since Comic Con, the meeting each other every few months, it’s getting harder to walk away from this. I can’t keep saying goodbye to you.” Tears were gathering in her eyes, she wanted to make this work, she really did. If he was in, so was she.

“I know, but I promise you we can make this work.” David assured her, she had never seen him more serious and Gillian 100% believed him.

“Ok.” They shared a smile. “I think we should stop talking now.” She barely got the words out of her mouth before David’s lips were attacking hers. Their hands instantly roaming each other’s bodies.

David’s hands were so large they almost covered Gillian’s whole torso before he ever so slowly moved them up, resting on his favourite part of her body, her breasts. His hands tenderly cupped them, his thumbs tweaking over her already hard nipples. Not staying long there before he moved his large hands up around her neck and shoulders, kneading the delicate skin there before sliding down her arms, and placing her hands around his middle as he pressed their bodies even closer together. His hands roaming down her body where his fingers found her warm heat, sliding into it, gaining a gasp from Gillian as her lips parted.

“Like that baby?” David said as he slid a third finger in, stretching her, filling her, but it wasn’t what she wanted and he knew that, Gillian whimpering continued and he knew he had better give her what she wanted. Gillian Anderson was nothing if not demanding. He had wanted to make sure she was ready, the last time they had both had sex was the last time they were intimate and he wanted to be careful with her.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaavid.” Gillian whined out before realizing what was happening as David surged into her wet heat, throwing her head back into David’s palm, a move he had anticipated. It always felt so good, especially when they hadn’t had each other in so long. He met her thrust for thrust, her arms around his neck, clawing his shoulders or wherever she could lay her fingers on, his hands on her butt and in her hair. Placing his fingers on her cheek, Gillian turning her around instantly capturing his thumb in her mouth, sucking it.

“Fuck. “ David said as he pushed her down against him as he pushed up into her, their bodies frantic as the raced towards the finish line together. Their first time was always the quickest as they reunited with each other. Pulling his hands away from her face and mouth, David placed both on her bottom, dragging her up and down, making his thrusts that little bit deeper and sharper.

“Kiss.” Gillian moaned out, she needed to be connected to all of him to be thrown over the edge, as David leant forward capturing Gillian’s lips he increased the pressure on her pleasure spot and she went spiralling over the edge, her moans, whimpers and overall body shaking movements sending David over with her. “Mmmmmmm.” Gillian said as she continued to lazily kiss David as they returned back down to earth. David twisting their bodies so the water could wash everything off their bodies, slowing disconnecting their lower body but keeping the rest together.

“You should come visit me more often.” Gillian said chuckling as David lifted her once more, her legs wrapping around his waist as she turned to turn the taps off. A cold shiver running over her as the water stopped, David walking them out into the open. “You better not drop me Duchovny.” She said laughing as David juggled her and the towel he was wrapping around her. Laughing David sat her down on her feet as he grabbed a towel for himself.

“Ok fuck, I’m older than I look.” He said as he cracked his back and began drying himself, Gillian laughing as she too dried herself. The two sharing smiles and giggles as they exited the bathroom, both naked.

“Come on cowboy, let’s go to bed.” Gillian said giggling as she saw David’s fake hobble from lifting her in the shower. They dressed quickly, David having brought his bag in with him earlier, a pair of sleeping pants for him and Gillian wearing a top she had stolen from him the last time they were together.


	4. Concert Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a surprise Gillian was at David's concert, but it was a surprise when she came out on stage and kissed him. Twice.  
> Enjoy x

They had kissed. Twice. She had walked out on that stage and kissed him like she did every time she saw him, except this time she had done it in front of a room of people. Which would become the entire world thanks to social media. What else was she supposed to do when he was out there singing songs that he had written about her, lyrics that she had heard him whisper into her ear countless times after they made love.

They had spent the last few days together in LA and Gillian was reminded like she always was every time they met up, just how in love with David she really was. It also reinforced how she had always felt this way about him. Sure there was times when they hated each other but she never stopped loving him, even when they spent years without seeing each other, he always held a huge piece of her heart.

“Babe.” David said as he walked into the green room, grabbing Gillian’s attention, a huge smile widening her face as their eyes met across the room. The sweaty singer high fiving people as he walked through the room to meet his blonde side kick.

“Sweaty sweat.” Gillian said as David reached her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek soundly. “Does this make me your groupie?” She asked laughing.

“You betcha. You were great out there.” David said smiling. “I’m so proud of you for you coming out there for me.” He couldn’t convey how happy he was that he had one of the most important people out there with him tonight.

“Of course, I wanted to be with you. This is important to you so it’s important to me.” God how was she supposed to say goodbye to this man in a few days? They always had such a beautiful time together but the goodbyes were getting harder and harder.

“You’re important to me.” David said placing a soft kiss on the side of her lips. “I gotta sign some stuff, mingle a little, you wanna meet me back at home? I understand if you don’t wanna stay.” He wanted her to stay but he understood that she had done a lot tonight by coming out on stage with him tonight. She was also in a room full of people she didn’t know for him, he would understand completely if she wanted retire for the night.

“No I’m good, you want me to sign some of these cd’s with you?” Gillian asked, slipping her hand into his, squeezing her fingers against his signalling that she was ok.

They spent the next hour signing cd’s and mingling with people involved with David’s music including the band themselves. They had been stuck to one another all night, it was clear to anyone what was going on, these two people were in love.

David’s cd was playing in the background of the room and every few songs Gillian would smile to herself when she heard the lyrics, especially when she heard the songs that were written about her. Let It Rain was playing at the moment and they both had the same thought, sharing a smile as they got ready to leave the party.

“You ready?” It was like they read each other’s mind, Gillian had only been thinking she was ready to go when David walked over as Let It Rain finished up. He placed a hand on her lower back, placing a kiss on her temple.

“So ready.” All she wanted to do was go home and snuggle with her man while they still had the time and she had to fly back to London. David placed his leather jacket over her shoulders, guiding her out of the room as they said goodbye to everyone on their way.

* * *

“You were stunning up there tonight.” David said as they sat down on the lounge, red wine glasses in hand. “Gill it means so much to me that you came out there with me.”

“I know, you’ve thanked me twice.” Gillian giggled softly before continuing, “You know I don’t think there isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you.” She said leaning forward, her loose curls covering her eyes, David instantly moving his hand to push the errant curls behind her ears.

“I don’t think there’s much I wouldn’t do for you either.” 2015 Duchovny, melting hearts. Gillian thought as she gazed into David’s eyes, moving over slightly and resting her head on David’s shoulder.

“I don’t wanna be split up again. We aren’t going to see each other until X Files starts filming.” Gillian said placing her glass down as she snuggled into David’s side.

“I know, but we get to have a few months together filming babe, it’s going to be wonderful.” David didn’t want to be split up just as much as Gillian didn’t but he didn’t want to make it harder than it had to be. There was an air of silence before David put his glass down, gathering Gillian in his arms as he kissed her forehead gently.

“You’re beautiful.” Coming from anyone else, it would sound cheap, but coming out of David’s mouth it made Gillian’s heart swell. He had never been one for compliments so when he said something, he meant it.

“Thank you.” Gillian replied, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. “Thank you for sharing tonight with me.” His hands rubbed her back, his fingers lightly brushing the skin underneath her black silk dress.

“It’s a little hot in here isn’t it?” David asked as he undid the top of Gillian’s dress, the dress falling down her body, leaving her bare from the waist up.

“Maybe you should cool me down?” Gillian asked, standing up and letting her dress fall to the ground, spinning on her feet and walking towards David’s bathroom. “Care to join me?” She barely had the words out before David was up and behind her in a second, lifting her into his arms, a trail of laughter and kisses following them down the hallway along with their clothes.


	5. Moving Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around now I guess? End of 2015. Enjoy x

They hadn’t seen each other in two months and Gillian was bursting at the seams for her doorbell to ring. She had been fiddling around her house for the past half an hour, straightening cushions and picking things up before putting them back down. Her hands were literally sweating, she had been rubbing them together for the past 10 minutes since David had texted saying he was on his way.

The doorbell rang and Gillian’s heartbeat immediately raced faster than it ever had before. She let out an almost squeal like sound as she raced to the door, giggling as she almost tripped over the rug in the entrance of her house. She threw the door open, her mouth widening into a huge grin as she saw David on her door step, bags in hand.

“You’re here!” Gillian cried out as she pulled David inside by his hand, shutting the door behind them quickly as David dropped his bags and Gillian jumped into his arms, her legs going around his waist. Their lips meeting instantly as David cupped her ass and her head with his hands, their mouths and tongues joining in a sloppy wet kiss as they caught up on the missed time.

“Hi beautiful.” David said as he ripped his mouth away, his hand rubbing her cheek, his thumb running across her bottom lip. “God I’ve missed your face.” David said as he kissed Gillian again softly, spinning her around, kissing Gillian at every moment possible.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Gillian said wrapping her arms tighter around David’s neck, placing kisses all over his face. “It’s so good to see you babe.” She kissed him again before removing her legs and standing back on the floor. “How was your flight?” Gillian asked pulling David with her into the kitchen.

“Long, very long. Worth it. Very worth it.” David answered with a tired smile as Gillian poured him a glass of water, passing it to him.

“One whole week baby. You and me.” Gillian said as she wrapped her arms around his chest, standing on her tip toes to kiss David after he finished his water. She was so excited to see him, she couldn’t keep her hands off him. David was the same as his hand tangled in her hair as they kissed.

“I bet you have a whole week planned for us G-woman.” David said laughing at Gillian’s raised eyebrow and saucy grin.

“I know you’ve had a long trip, I have some dinner in the fridge if you want it?” Gillian asked as she ran her hands up through David’s hair, scratching his scalp the way he liked when he was tired.

“I ate on the plane, honestly all I want is to get into bed and snuggle with you.” David said, rubbing his hands down Gillian’s arms to entangle their hands together. “I would love to make love to you tonight but I honestly don’t think I can, I’m an old man you know.” He said laughing as Gillian rolled her eyes.

“All I want is to be in your arms.” Gillian said kissing David softly. Leading him upstairs to her bedroom, David grabbing his bags on the way.

They got ready for bed exactly the way they had every night whilst in Vancouver, Gillian dressing and washing her face as David showered. Meeting in the bedroom as they both finished, climbing into bed at the same time, no alarms needing to be set as Gillian switched off the bedside table light. David moving over and wrapping Gillian in his arms as she snuggled into his chest.

“I hate being away from you.” Gillian whispered into David’s ear, placing a tender kiss on his neck.

“I know, I really don’t want to do this anymore. As much as I want this week to be us being together, I do think we need to make a decision over what we are doing.” David said as he rubbed Gillian’s back.

“I got a job offer in NYC.” Gillian said in an even quieter voice than she had spoken in before. She missed him all day every day and she was at her breaking point. The job offer had come in recently and the moment she saw where it was located her heart had already been mostly sold.

“Are you kidding? What role?” David said sitting up, pulling Gillian with him. “A television series with FOX. I would be in NYC for most of the year except for the summer if I took it.” Gillian said nervously, she knew the role was perfect for her but she didn’t want to put the pressure on her and David’s relationship.

“Well my house is already filled with all your stuff anyway.” David said chuckling, trying to not appear to over excited. “I have the script and everything, we could look at it tomorrow?” Gillian suggested, smirking as David let out an excited yelp. Rolling Gillian over and underneath him, their lips meeting a kiss, their tongues sweeping each other’s mouths as their hands roamed to find naked skin.

“I love you, thank you for even considering New York.” David said between kisses. “I love you too and that’s why I already took it.” The smile on David’s face could have lit up New York city, they were going be fine, she just knew it


	6. Group Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little one-shot that came to me one night. Enjoy xx

Gillian had just flown into London from India, she hadn’t seen her boys for two weeks and she hadn’t seen David in almost a month. She was literally dead on her feet, all she wanted to do was hug her babies and get into bed and sleep for a week. Opening the door, she breathed in the smell that was uniquely one that belonged to her house. “Boys I’m home.” Gillian shouted out as she shut the door behind her, resting her suitcase and bags against the door as the sound of footsteps came running down the stairs. “Mamaaaa!” “Mommmmyyy!” Came the sound of her two boys as they ran into her arms.

“Oh my babies.” Gillian exclaimed as she pressed kisses all over her boy’s faces, their giggles warming her heart as she let them go after one last squeeze. “Where’s Leah?” Gillian said after asking the boy’s nanny. The two sharing a look before Felix giggled a little. “Not here!” He said chuckling as Gillian raised an eyebrow. “Ohhhh, you’re here by yourself?” Gillian asked, tickling the boys as she put on a shocked face. The boy’s giggles limiting them from speaking before a voice came from the kitchen.

“Welcome home stranger.” Gillian knew that voice anywhere, lifting her eyes from the boy’s as her heart leapt in her chest as her eyes locked on to who had spoken. “Surprise!” Yelled Oscar and Felix, their little faces beaming up at her.

Overcome with emotion, Gillian moved around the kids, walking towards David. “Hi.” She said softly, the lump in her throat threatening to make her cry as David wrapped her in his arms. Her arms going around his neck as she threw herself into him. “Don’t cry baby. Hey hey.” David said soothingly in Gillian’s ear as she moved her head from his neck so she was facing him, her face breaking out in a huge smile before she moved closer, brushing her lips over his ever so softly. Gillian heard Felix and Oscar running upstairs as David joined their lips again, their kiss deepening as the time apart caught up to them.

“I’ve missed you so much.” David said after they pulled apart, running a hand through Gillian’s hair, his spare hand still wrapped tightly around her body, worried that she would disappear if he let go. “Me too. Three weeks is too long. Never again.” Gillian said as she nuzzled her cheek into David’ palm, so happy that he was there in her house. With her.


	7. New York Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this when Gillian first arrived in NYC so here it is.  
> Send me requests at my tumblr Refusetoshine or my twitter @maddclaire19.  
> Enjoy!

Gillian could literally not be any more tired than she already was. A long flight from London to NYC after a full day of activities with her boys meant she was completely exhausted. Not to mention she had been feeling sick for the past week or so. She had decided to stay in David’s apartment on her first night even though he wasn’t there because she didn’t want to check into her hotel after such a long day. She just wanted to be in familiar surroundings and sleep until she woke up, no alarms necessary for her first day in New York. It was just her luck that the uber from the airport to David’s had delays the whole way and it took her an extra hour then she had wanted to take. Finally pulling up to David’s apartment building it took her another 10 minutes to get to his actual door, fishing out her key as she swore under her breath, all she bloody wanted to do was just drop all her bags, take a shower and get into bed. Opening the door, she shuffled all her bags inside, shutting the door behind her as she slumped against the wall, opening her eyes and immediately bursting into tears.

“Babe, oh god don’t cry.” David said as he rushed over to her.

“Oh I really needed to see you.” Gillian said as David pulled her into his arms, placing kisses over her forehead and face. “What are you doing here?” She asked, brushing the tears out of her eyes.

“You really think I would let you fly in to my city and not be here to greet you?” She immediately broke down into sobs, David clutching Gillian close to his body. “What’s wrong baby?”

“I just haven’t felt well for the past few days and I vomited on the flight over here. I just really needed to see you.” God did she need to see him, she didn’t realise how much she had been craving him until now.

“Come on let’s go sit down and you can tell me what’s up.” David said, instantly worried for his leading lady, she had been off for a while now and seeing her upset like this in person really worried him.

“No nothing, I’m just happy to see you.” Gillian said as they sat down on the sofa, she immediately fell into his arms, her face going to the crook of his neck as he ran his hand through her loose curls.

“You don’t look well honey, I thought you had got rid of the bug you had last week?” David asked, rubbing his other hand up and down her back, noticing how much weight she had lost since he had seen her last, her spine was sticking through her loose shirt and he was getting increasingly more worried.

“I thought so too. But then I was sick on the flight over so I don’t know.” God she felt miserable.

“Why don’t I run you a shower or a bath and get you into bed huh?” He needed to get her to bed, ASAP.

“You’re sweet. But I just wanna have a quick shower and hop into bed with you, is that ok?” Gillian asked looking up, god all she wanted to do was just hop into bed with her guy and sleep for 24 hours. She knew it wasn’t possible to sleep for that long but she knew the first part was possible.

“Ok? It’s great. Come on, lemme carry you.” David said lifting Gillian into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom that would be theirs for the next six weeks.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so glad you decided to surprise me honeylamb.” Gillian said as she snuggled down into David’s arms, her body wrapping around his like they were two halves of one whole.

“Did you honestly think I was going to wait a week to see you? When you’re in MY country??” David asked as they both giggled at his over pronunciation of words.

“Who knew you felt this way Duchovny.” Gillian remarked, lifting an eyebrow in jest.

“You did. Don’t pretend you don’t Gilly.”

“Hmmmm you should remind me!!” Gillian said rolling on top of him, moaning slightly at her sore stomach.

“You ok?” David asked instantly, worried he had done something.

“My poor little tummy. Snuggle me and tell me when you love me.” And so he did.

 

* * *

 

David woke up to the sound of vomiting in his bathroom, he shook his head trying to see if he was dreaming or if it was really happening. A groan a second later confirmed that it was real life.

“Gil?” He asked out loud, looking at the clock seeing it was just after five am.

“Ughhhh.” He was out of bed in less than a second and by her a side in less than a minute.

“Oh honey.” His hand was on her back instantly, his other pulling her hair back off her face. “Do you think it’s something you ate?” She was a green as the towel hanging on the rack next to them. Gillian laid back on David’s chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

“I have no fucking idea.” God she felt awful, she snuggled into his arms, pulling his hands around her to rest on her stomach, David moving his hands to rest on her bare skin. “Can we not move babe, I feel like I’m not going to chuck right now with you here.”

“Of course, lemme move a little here so I can rest against the tub.” Her deep sigh showing him that she was comfortable. “You just rest now baby, I’m right here.” His soft hand rubbing circles on her stomach sending Gillian back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Gillian had been gone when he woke at 10, a blanket over his body and a note beside him saying she would be back at midday. Rubbing the back of his head, as he cracked his back getting up off the cold tiled bathroom floor. Grabbing his phone from the bedroom, texting Gillian to see how she was considering the whole reason he was on the floor was because she had been throwing her guts up at the crack of dawn. He spent the rest of the morning pottering around the apartment, packing for his flight later that night. Gillian finally arriving back at his place at 11:40.

“Hi baby!” She was like a new woman David thought as she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Hey you. How you feeling babe?” David asked, she was glowing, literally glowing, his hands mapping her body, running over her hips and ass bringing a smile to his girl’s face. God he had missed that smile.

“So much better, I swear it was just the international flight playing with my body. Coffee with Greg was great. But now I’m here with you and I wanna kiss you so bad.” David hesitated and she noticed straight away. “What?”

“Babe you’ve been sick for a few weeks now, are you sure you shouldn’t see a doctor?” He had been thinking about this for the past few hours and he was pretty sure he knew what was wrong with his blonde beauty.

“What? No? I’m good. Shut up and kiss me.” Gillian said as she laughed off David’s comments, but his facial expression did change and she backed away seeing he was serious.

“Gillian, I am being serious.” David said sternly.

“What’s your problem?” She pulled away instantly, her hands dropping to her side.

“Problem? Baby you’re sick. Forgive me for being worried Jesus.” David said as he threw his hands up, he wasn’t sure if she was being serious or not.

“I’m not sick David, for fucks sake. I have a little bit of a bug, I’m fine.” Gillian said as she threw her bag down on the kitchen counter in anger, making David flinch, he couldn’t believe how ridiculous she was being.

“You were throwing your guts up at 5am in my bathroom and now you’re fine? You called me 3 times last week doing the exact same thing. Not to mention you threw up on the flight over here.” Was she honestly expecting him to just drop it?

“So? I’m a little nauseous. What of it?” Apparently she was, David was furious, letting out a deep sigh before he continued.

“What of it? Are you serious? How can you not see what’s going on?” Gillian raised her eyebrow, she clearly wasn’t on the same page as he was.

“What?” Gillian asked, hands on hips, her face scowled up.

“You’re pregnant.” The world fell out beneath Gillian Anderson, was he fucking serious?

“David, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Babe, we spent that whole week last month having sex.” David recounted, remembering the week they had spent together in London over Valentine’s Day.

“So? We spent the last few years having sex?” She was in shock, there was no way he was right?

“You’re not even going to entertain the idea?” David asked as Gillian refused to meet his gaze.

“No I’m not going to entertain the idea because it’s fucking ridiculous. I’m not pregnant. I’m forty seven fucking years old.” That was it. She was fucking done with this conversation. She grabbed her phone and walked out of the room.

“Okay.” David said to a now empty room.

“Fuck.” Gillian said as she walked back into the room a second later, their eyes meeting across the room.

“What?’ David asked, reaching Gillian’s hand as she walked over to him, taking a deep breath before she spoke.

“I’m fucking pregnant aren’t I?”


	8. Surprising Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night!!  
> Gillovny date night.  
> Enjoyyyyy! X

They were going on a date. That in itself wasn’t unusual, they had of course been on plenty of dates during the course of their twenty year relationship, but this was different. Tonight they were publically going on a date, showing off their relationship to the world. This was LA and there was a high chance they could be seen and therefore their relationship could be outed. They had decided it was the next natural step for them, they had been teasing the idea of their relationship for months since before they had started filming the revival. Thankfully the press and media hadn’t pushed due to their awesome PR teams making it an off limit topic, but people suspected and some even knew that they were together.

To say they were nervous was an understatement, Gillian had been a bundle of nerves all day, going back and forth on whether she wanted to go through with it or not. She wasn’t ashamed of David or of their relationship, that wasn’t it at all, she was just fiercely protective of him and wanted to keep their relationship private. It was the most important thing to her in the world and she wanted to keep it as close to her as possible. But when you fall in love with your co-star it was kind of hard to keep quiet forever. They had been keeping things to themselves for 20 years and it was now over.

They had been posting things here and there, letting the world into their little bubble. She couldn’t help herself lately, she was so possessive of him and she wanted the world to know officially that he belonged to her and tonight was the night to do so. She nervously held David’s hand as they walked into the cute little Italian restaurant that her friends had been raving about. He had slightly dressed up, as had she, they had taken a quick snap before leaving, the love they had for each other shining through in the shot. “We can go babe.” David said, sensing her nerves, he could tell she was freaking out a little now that they were here. It had taken them weeks to agree to the idea, she had started becoming more and more open recently but this was massive and he was so proud of her for reaching this level. He had been ready from the moment he signed the divorce papers to Tea but he knew Gillian was a bit more hesitant. “I’m good. I have you.” She said smiling, she was ready, ready for the word to officially know that David Duchovny was 100% off limits.

The dinner was beautiful, they had sat in a both, cuddled up against one another, sharing two bottles of wine and two meals. She was forever stealing off his plate so he found it easier to just order two meals and share. They had alternated between sharing kisses and feeding each other, the fact that they were allowed to do this in public, spurring them to be the cutest they possible could be. It had been wonderful and special and absolutely everything they could have ever hoped for.

Later that night, they were snuggled up in bed, after an intimate encounter in their shower, they were now browsing through their twitters, they had been spotted by a fan who had posted a photo of them. Surprisingly the photo wasn’t too bad, it was just of them snuggled up together, their relationship was obvious in the photo but it wasn’t like they were snapped making out. It was like the photo had a little bit of doubt attached to it, some saying the two were just good close friends, David laughing at the comments that said they weren’t anything more, little did people know. People still had their doubts and he knew exactly how to end all the questions, flicking to his camera roll, he tapped the photo they had snapped earlier, attaching it to a tweet with a very simple but very explanatory comment.

Her phone buzzed with the notification and she raised an eyebrow at his huge grin as she opened it up. Her heart bursting with excitement as she saw the tweet he had tagged her in. “@DavidDuchovny: Date night with my blonde @GillianA xx.” She smiled, retweeting it before replying “@GillianA: @DavidDuchovny perfect night, love you, now get off your phone!!.” Locking her phone, bewildered that she had just sent that out to the world, before tossing her phone on the bedside table and rolling into his arms. “We’re out.” She said a huge smile stretching across her face as their dark room lit up with both their phones receiving notifications.

“About time.” David said laughing as he knew they had just opened a whole lot of excitement for a lot of people, kissing her deeply as he moved them down the bed. “How do you think they’ll handle the other news?” He asked as his hand ran up and down her back as she rested herself on his chest, her hand resting over his heart, her rings shining in the semi dark room. “I think they’ll have to have a little time to deal with this.” She said laughing as she kissed him again. “Good thinking Mrs Duchovny.”


End file.
